Black Widow
by Merisha
Summary: There’s a deadly creature on the loose, will our boys manage to stay out of her clutches or will they be ensnared by this cunning killer? Dean’s POV.
1. Chapter 1

Black Widow

By Merisha

Synopsis: There's a deadly creature on the loose ... will our boys manage to stay out of her clutches or will they be ensnared by this cunning killer? (Dean's POV). 

I thought I'd give this story a try, even though (due to its nature) there is some suggestive subject matter. I also realize that most of you are on leave over the Christmas season but I'll be going on a little hiatus so I thought I'd leave you a story to carry-you-over until I'm back LOL ;0) - It's a 4 chapter story so the entire thing should be up before end December ... and if you review I really won't mind or complain ;0)

Also just a quick note to wish you all the very best for 2008!

Warning: Mild language and adult content ... I know ... I'm just going downhill ;0)

Chapter 1 - enjoy ;0)

We flipped a coin. Sammy called 'heads' so he got to be the bait. I turn my lucky two-headed coin over in my fingers and grin. I'm sitting in the furthest, darkest corner of the bar, slowly nursing a beer. We're on a job so there's no time for small talk and drinks ... even though this place is crawling with people and a bevy of beautiful ladies.

Except, I really hate disappointing a girl who makes a move on me. I'm not completely invisible so I've been getting my fair share of appreciative glances. I pat the perfumed cards with telephone numbers in my jacket pocket, they could come in handy later tonight. Yeah, I'm on the job ... but I'm not friggin dead. 

My eyes follow Sammy ... the chicks are really into him, he's almost swatting them away ... but in spite of their advances he still looks incredibly uncomfortable. I chuckle ... god ... he's so out of his element over there, but I figured that if the psycho bitch we're after doesn't zoom in on vulnerable looking Sammy, then at least he'll finally get some action. He seriously needs to clean out the o'l pipes ... his pent up sexual frustrations are making him all moody. And a moody Sammy is definitely a pain in my ass!

From the eyewitness description's we got, the killer we're looking for has blonde hair. She apparently kills her male victims with an unidentifiable toxin. 

We pretended to be interns and the pathologist on duty gave us the full tour of the mortuary ... much to Sammy's disgust ... before we were able to get a good look at the row of dead guys. Sammy spotted the small puncture marks on the bodies, one just below the left nipple with a similar puncture mark at the base of each victim's skull. 

We're still not sure how she's administering the poison, probably some sorta needle. The Pituitary glands removed during the autopsy were completely sapped dry of endorphins and at least 8 times their normal size. Not surprisingly it led to massive brain hemorrhaging and acute heart failure. The testosterone and adrenalin levels found in the bodies were also off the charts, so it looks like all three of our victims died from an extreme case of over active libido. I know I shouldn't but I can't help but grin ... I mean what a way to go. I was almost expecting to find a smile plastered on the dead dude's faces. The pathologist said he'd never seen anything like it in his 19 years. Sammy immediately began lecturing me on my sinful ways (yup, he definitely needs to get laid), but it still sounded supernatural enough for us to start a hunt. 

My attention is focused on the two gorgeous blondes hanging on Sammy's every word. Twins ... it could be a two man, or in this case a two babe job, so I'm keeping a close eye on them. I take another sip as he looks over at me with pleading eyes and I can't help but snort ... almost choking on my beer!

I chuckle and cough as he rolls his eyes ... he knows there's no way on earth he's getting any help from my side, unless he's in mortal danger ... and being the good little brother that he is, he carries on with the small talk even though it looks like he'd rather be making a dash for the nearest exit. 

My view of Sammy is suddenly obscured as a woman moves in front of me. I squint at her dark silhouette while she slides in to sit next to me. She's wearing a very short skirt as my appreciative gaze follows up her smooth, long legs ... settling for a brief admiring second on her fantastic cleavage ... and she nearly knocks my breath away when I look into the most amazing eye's I've ever seen. They seem like small pools of the Mediterranean captured between long black lashes. Shit ... she's a real stunner. Her wavy, dark hair finishes off the picture by framing her delicate face.

I clear my suddenly dry throat. 

"Hi."

"Hey ... this seat taken?"

Her voice is as smooth as 10 year old bourbon. I give her my most dazzling smile.

"Nope."

"You looked rather lonely over here ... thought you might need some company."

Oh she seriously wants to get into my pants ... but the feelings definitely mutual.

"The names Dean."

She holds out her hand and I take it in mine.

"Aranea ... nice to meet you Dean."

I'm genuinely contemplating chatting her up for a while and then we can go upstairs, where I'll show her the meaning of 'all night long' as we get down to the business ... but I'm covering Sammy's back. 

"Aranea ... that's a beautiful name ... honestly, I'd love nothing more than to get to know you better right now, but I'm sorta waiting for a business associate."

She looks as disappointed as I feel. 

"Tell you what though ... we can definitely pick this up later if you're interested."

She grins at me seductively.

"Sure, that would be great ... but just so you know, I'm not much of a talker."

She leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"I'm in room 333 upstairs in the hotel ... don't be late ... I'll be waiting!"

She winks as she slides off the chair, swaying her hips as she walks away, looking back at me once more over her shoulder. Shit ... if that wasn't an invitation then 'color me foolish'. 

I turn my gaze back to Sammy reluctantly. He looks a little tipsy as he talks to the group of girls surrounding him, probably drinking more than he should to build up courage. He really can't handle his drink, 2 beers and he'll sing karaoke. I'm starting to feel a bit sorry for him ... he really hates being the bait. There's a sudden burst of giggles. He grins as they whisper something in his ear ... but when the blondes start leading him towards the door I immediately go onto full alert.

I wait a few seconds before I follow them. Just hope Sammy is sober enough to put up a fight if things go south. I don't see them. They've gone in the elevator and I immediately go to the stairwell to run up the 5 flights of stairs. He's taking them to our room ... that was the plan. I've already laid out a shit load of salt and there are weapons hidden throughout the room which Sammy can use to fend them off until I burst in the front door and blast them to kingdom come. 

I covertly glance around the corner, only to watch as the door to our room shuts behind him. Damnit, they're already inside. I pull out the Berretta hidden in my belt and creep up slowly, gun at the ready. I hear giggling and Sammy's muffled laughter, so I pause for a second to listen. I'm waiting for the code word ... if he yells 'Jiggly' then I'm busting in guns blazing.

I wait.

And wait.

15 minutes later I move to sit up against the wall, gun back in my belt and legs bent as I watch the door. Oh yeah, he's definitely getting some action. I chortle ... bout time ... those 'mint flavored condoms' I put in his pocket before we left are definitely seeing the light tonight! Twins ... shit ... I'm totally taken aback, didn't think he had it in him.

I should leave and come back in a while, but my brotherly protectiveness has me staying where I am, just in case.

An hour and a half later I find myself dozing slightly ... an old couple came past a few minutes ago and gave me a dirty and highly suspicious look. Shit ... I hope he hurries up before hotel security throws me out on my rear.

A few minutes more and there's the unmistakable sound of intense fulfillment radiating from behind the door ... again ... god ... the kids got stamina ... I just hope he didn't use my bed. I throw up a little in my mouth at the thought! 

My ass is nearly completely numb, when I suddenly hear footsteps. I hop up as quickly as I can, pins and needles making me run funny as I duck back into the stairwell to watch the door.

I see a disheveled Sammy standing in the entrance. Looks like he just came out of the shower, he's only wearing a towel draped loosely around his hips. His wet hair slicked back as the first gorgeous blonde walks out, intimately pressing herself up against him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. The second blonde does exactly the same ... but it's the third blonde that has me rubbing at my eyes in disbelief ... did I hit my head somewhere? Triplets? I huff in astonishment ... shit ...

All three of them chorus, "Thank-you Sam ... you were absolutely incredible!"

Sammy just smiles lopsidedly as they swagger off, blowing him kisses as the door to the lift closes.

My mouth is hanging open. Holy crap! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes ...

I immerge from my hiding place as I march up to Sammy. He looks exhausted. 

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER ..."

He jumps slightly when he sees me, his face and neck immediately burning bright red. He self consciously clings to the towel around his waist and he can't seem to look me in the eye. I stare at him sternly for a second ... but then I break out into a full blown toothy grin ... that's my boy ...

" ... you dirty horn-dog you! Come over here ... and give me a five!"

I throw up my hand but he just snorts and rolls his eyes as he turns away ... leaving me standing in the hallway with my hand still hovering for a high five. What? I follow him into the room.

"Triplets Sammy ... he, he, he ... you my friend ... you are my newest hero ... I mean I'm still pretty shocked and all, but wow man ... you really know how to impress!"

He just shakes his head as I tap him firmly on the back.

"Yessiree ... 3 blondes ... good thing too, cause I was seriously starting to wonder if I shouldn't be finding you a male companion instead ..."

He throws a pillow at my head and I duck as we both burst out laughing.

"Shut up ... you jackass!"

"Okay bro ... so let's have the details ... and don't leave anything out!"

I walk over to the mini-bar ... it's empty. Both his eyebrows raise and he gives me one of those 'it-will-be-a-cold-day-in-hell' looks.

"No Dean ... just ... NO!"

"Shit Sammy ... I've been outside, covering your back ... while those chicks apparently covered everything else ... the least you could do is give me some of the low-down."

He chuckles.

"No Dean, you jerk ... get your own damn action. I'm going to sleep. Oh, and just by the way ... tomorrow night you're gonna be the bait, I think I've taken more than I can handle for the team already!"

He yawns and I watch in disappointment as he stumbles over to his bed and plops down face first, snuggling into his pillow contentedly.

"Bitch!"

Ah Crap! Well this nights a bust. I look over at my bed ... it's still neat thank god ... but I'm not tired anymore.

Maybe I should watch some television ... nah! 

I pull out the telephone numbers inside my jacket pocket. They've probably all gone home already ... but the stunner I met downstairs is staying in room 333 at this hotel ... hot damn!

I do a quick hair inspection in the mirror and spray a good dose of cologne on my neck ... I take an appreciative whiff ... yeah, I smell good enough to eat. Fresh breath - check. Extra condoms - check. My tube of vanilla and almond massage oil for special occasions - check. I scribble a quick note for Sammy, just in case he wakes up and worries ... leaving it on his bedside table as I tiptoe to the door. Sammy can't be the only one who gets lucky tonight ... I'll never live it down.

Reaching the third floor I start looking for her room. The thrill and anticipation of seeing her again makes me frown slightly. I'm usually not this over excited to meet up with a girl ... Aranea ... sounds kinda familiar ... I think it's Latin. Sure she's hot, but I'm pretty aloof when it comes to the fairer sex. I mean they're good for a romp or two in the sack, but I'm never this eager. I reach her door. There's a niggling feeling in my gut, something's just off ... and I'm about to walk away when her door opens.

She's standing in the doorway wearing a drop-dead-gorgeous and very see-through negligee. I think the same outfit is on page 7 of the 'Victoria's Secret' catalogue that Sammy's got hidden at the bottom of his bag.

"Hey there handsome ... weren't you going to knock?"

I look into her turquoise eyes, they're almost hypnotic ... there's definitely something about her ... she's ... she's irresistible. I feel a stirring of desire as I move closer. Her potent scent surrounds me, making me dizzy. She smells so damn good and I sway slightly on my feet.

"Come inside."

She leans forward slowly and our lips meet ... god she's beautiful ... she gently tugs at my bottom lip with her teeth and then her tongue darts into my mouth as she deepens the kiss. I can't think straight ... I just know that I want her.

I feel the web of her seduction wrapping itself around me as she pulls me into her parlor.

TBC ;0)

I know ... all the girls in this story are tarts! I hate them too ;0) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for the fantabulous reviews ;0)

**Warning:** Mild language and adult content

**Chapter 2 – enjoy ;0) **

* * *

As soon as the door closes behind us, she presses me firmly up against the wall, our mouths locked in sensual battle. I can barely breathe … my head is swimming as she tugs at my shirt. She starts maneuvering us over to the bed. My jacket falls on the floor and my shirt quickly follows when she pulls it over my head. Her hands are roaming over my bare chest as she pushes me back onto the mattress. She quickly straddles my hips and starts kissing my neck as I try to catch my breath.

We should slow down, god … this is going to be over before it even really begins … but I just don't have the will to stop. Shit, I feel so strange … I can't seem to focus, just know that I want her. Our lips lock again as her tongue darts in and out of my mouth. My hands roam up her small waist as she nibbles at my neck. I'm shaking with desire as her tongue trails down to my chest. I try to loosen my belt, need to get out of these pants, but she stops my hands.

"Easy lover boy … not yet …"

My sigh of frustration turns into a deep moan of pleasure as she gently bites my left nipple, her tongue then circling the sensitive nub. I shiver in anticipation. Her lips slowly move lower … hovering for a few seconds near my ribs … but a sudden, sharp pain shoots up through my chest, straight into my heart.

I yell out in shocked agony, my back arching as I scream. The desire I felt a moment ago disappears instantly as the unpleasant stinging sensation overwhelms me. Oh shit! I look into her face. The dark pupils of her eyes have turned red and there's a sharp, thin stinger-like-thing protruding from her tongue, going straight from her mouth into my chest. I want to throw up but I can't move. My confused brain tries to process this information. It's her. The one we've been hunting. She can change her appearance. Holy crap … why does this always happen to me!

I'm going to die … shit … Sammy's going to be so pissed …

I yell again as the stinger slower pulls out of my chest and I watch in horrid fascination as it slips back into her tongue, and disappears, leaving a thin trail of blood. That tongue was in my mouth. I gag.

"Sorry about that Dean … but I promise it won't hurt for long … you'll be overcome with passion again, very shortly."

Pain courses through every nerve in my body and my heart thumps wildly in my chest as my breathing speeds up.

"What … have you … done … to me?"

She's still straddling my hips, but there's nothing I can do as I lie helpless under her gaze. She grins.

"Men are such easy targets. You won't feel a thing, except intense pleasure until your body finally gives in. The poison in your system stimulates the production of endorphins."

Thanks for the monologue … but I already knew that. Now if I could just move … maybe I could reach the cellphone in my jeans … Sammy's on speed dial …

She leans forward to lick my jaw, and my skin crawls when I see not one, but two of those stingers protruding slightly from the tip of her tongue. Looks like she can extend and retract them independently from each other when necessary. I think it's the grossest thing I've ever seen … crap … I close my eyes tightly in disgust as her tongue trails its way to my ear.

"The first batch of poison I've given you increases adrenalin production to jump start your endorphin levels, speeding up your heart rate with an itsy-bitsy paralytic, so you don't put up a fight …"

Go figure … no wonder I can't budge.

"The second batch which I'm about to administer, stabilizes you, don't want you to up and die before I get what I need. It also instantly stimulates your testosterone production and sexual desires ... you're going to be orgasmic."

"I … don't think so … bitch … there's nothing … you can give me … that's potent … enough!"

She chuckles as she leans down again to bite my bottom lip, drawing blood … I cringe as she licks at it.

"It will be the best sex you've ever had, believe me … you'll simply die from the pleasure."

My heart is still jumping painfully in my chest as I try to breathe evenly.

"I wish there were another way I could do this without killing you, really I do, but there isn't. I need your endorphins in large amounts … that unfortunately just makes you the main course, but I promise I'll provide desert … no hard feelings though … it's just a necessity for my continued survival."

"Stick your survival …"

"Now, now, now … no need to be rude!"

Sometimes I wonder at my own stupidity. I should have been more careful but I'm beginning to think she had help … I felt really strange … out of control. Probably some sort of pheromone … which would explain why she's so irresistible to men.

My heart is still pounding as she lifts herself off me and before I can say a word, flips me over onto my stomach with more strength then I thought her capable of. She straddles me again, pushing my face into the pillow as I battle to breathe, licking the spot on my neck just below my skull … shit Sammy … I'm sorry …

Well, this is it … good-bye cruel world … at least I'll go out with a bang … even though it's not the bang I was expecting.

I jump as the front door suddenly smashes in … Sammy?

It's the unmistakable click of the Magnum, ready to fire.

"Get away from my brother you bitch!"

Thank god … I sigh with relief.

I can feel her slowly move off me again and I manage to turn my head to look at Sammy's determined glare. He's pointing the gun directly at her. I grin.

"Dean … you okay?" His eyes never waver from his target.

"Not … sure …"

His worried gaze quickly flicks to my face … she takes the opportunity to launch herself across the room, knocking Sammy over before he can blink.

"SAM!"

I try to push myself up … some feeling is coming back and I manage to get off the bed, only to land in a heap on the floor. I watch in terror as she lifts Sammy up by the collar, feet dangling, into the air. He coughs and struggles as I quickly look for the gun. It's lying at her feet. I start crawling over … feeling lightheaded … but I need to save my little brother ...

She turns to look at me, eyes wild as she smirks. She kicks the gun out of my reach just as Sammy slams his arms down hard into her neck forcing her to drop him. He grabs at his throat, coughing but she quickly recovers, throwing him with inhuman force across the room. He lands hard against the wall and collapses … not moving. The adrenalin coursing through my body pushes the last bit of numbness out of my system as I stand up in fury.

She seems to realize that I'm going to kill her cause she slams the palm of her hand into my chest, nearly knocking my breath away. Shit, she's strong. I take a swing at her but she ducks, landing her own punch straight at my nose.

"Ow, ow!"

I'm still reeling from the intense sting while my eyes water. She makes a dash for the door and I do a quick leg sweep knocking her off her feet. I lunge forward, grabbing her torso as I wrench her neck with my free arm … but it doesn't snap … instead it rotates completely. I stare at her in shock as she hisses, slipping out of my grasp. She kicks me hard and I fall back as she rolls to her feet and sprints out of the door into the passage. Holy crap … what the hell was that? I should run after her, but my focus returns to Sammy.

I stumble over, collapsing to my knees next to his prone body. My shaky hand reaches for a pulse just as he opens his eyes, groaning as he rubs the back of his head.

"Ow … shit …"

I carefully help him up.

"Take it easy Sammy … how many fingers am I holding up."

He swats my hand away, grumbling something about me being an over protective mother hen. That's rich coming from him.

I collapse back in relief … my chest is burning as I gulp for air. Sammy's anxious gaze falls on me again, he immediately starts fussing.

"Shit Dean … what happened, where is she?"

"Left in a hurry … couldn't chase her."

He gives me the quick once over.

"Jees … you're pale and sweaty … I think I need to get you to a hospital …"

I roll my eyes but he ignores me.

"Did she get you? What did she do? Where's the needle?"

He gets up unsteadily, quickly scanning the room.

"Sammy … just hold your horse's bro … there's no injection."

"Thank god … so she didn't get you … I was so worried that she had …"

I huff in frustration.

"SAM! Just please … listen to me for a second …"

He crouches, putting out his hand to help me up. I take it and he carefully pulls me to my feet, steering me to sit on a chair. He's feeling my pulse and checking my pupils.

"What is it damnit … tell me …"

"If you'd just give me … a chance …"

He squirms anxiously next to me.

"Yeah … she got me … she had some sort of stinger-thingy in her tongue … actually two stinger-thingies …"

Sammy finds the small puncture mark in my chest and abruptly pushes me forward to check the back of my head for a similar mark. I hate it when he man-handles me.

"Sam will you stop already … she didn't get a chance to finish the job … but my heart is racing uncontrollably, and I'm having some trouble breathing …"

"Shit Dean … why didn't you say anything … let's get you out of here!"

My eyebrows lift in amusement as I shake my head at him tiredly.

He doesn't waste time … he can probably hear from my voice that I'm a bit worried ... and if I'm worried, Sammy panics. I can't hide it though, my chest feels tight and I'm pretty positive that the human heart shouldn't be jumping around like mine's attempting to do. He tells me to wait (like I can go anywhere) while he quickly collects my shirt and drapes my jacket over my shoulders. He helps me up and I have to lean on him heavily but he still manages to get me down to the car, positioning me carefully into the passenger's seat.

I prop myself limply against the door as he starts up the car and tire squeals out of the parking lot. I give him a dirty look.

"You break her Sammy … you pay for her!"

He glances at me distractedly.

"Sorry …"

He's definitely in full fledged protector mode, just need to keep talking so he thinks I'm okay.

"How … how did you realize … there was something wrong?"

"I don't know … just woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep."

I jump as he hoots at the car in front of us.

"Move it you asshole!"

I snort at his apologetic look before he continues …

"Anyway, when I saw your note I went down to the bar to have a drink. I was chatting with the bartender and he said he recalled seeing you earlier with a beautiful chic … he'd seen her the night before, but her hair had been blonde. Alarm bells went off in my head and I just knew you were in trouble. He was positive it was her because of her turquoise eyes."

I'm going to buy that bartender a drink if I see him again.

"I ran to reception and asked, then threatened the guy on duty to tell me who in the hotel had turquoise eyes, I mean it's pretty uncommon. He said he remembered a lady on the third floor and gave me the room number after I flashed him my fake police badge."

I'm trying to concentrate on what he's saying, but I really feel like shit. He looks at me anxiously.

"Dean … just hang on … we're almost there!"

I nod, trying to give him a reassuring smile … there's an intense shooting sensation running up my left arm and I clutch at it feebly … trying to ease the pain … shit … don't want to worry him more than he already is … but this is an emergency … don't have a choice …

"Sammy …"

He glances over quickly with concern.

"Yeah?"

My face wrinkles as I gasp in distress ... this is definitely not good.

"Try not to panic … but I seriously think … I'm having a heart attack over here …"

* * *

_**TBC ;0) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay ... it's official ... I love the reviews ... I do ... so thanks to everyone whose left me those little notes ... Christmas came early ... yay!

Chapter 3 (Revised) - enjoy ;0)

Warning: Mild language and adult content.

"What?!!"

The car swerves slightly ... I quickly gaze up to the heavens through my window.

Lord ... please don't let him kill us before we reach the hospital ... I'd really appreciate it ... oh ... and amen!

"No ... oh god no! ... um ... breathe, that's it ... just breathe Dean, and cough ... you have to cough ... oh god!"

His hand flies to my neck as he checks my racing pulse. Yup, he's panicking.

I cough to humor him ... but it seems to help ... so I do it again.

'That's it Dean ... just cough and breathe ... we're nearly there ..."

My baby roars to life as he steps on the accelerator. I'm battling with every breath as I clutch at my throbbing arm, fighting to stay conscious. Sammy tries to keep me awake by interrogating me to death, getting all the details of my encounter with that thing. He mercifully swerves into a parking spot outside emergency admissions a few minutes later. I'm still coughing on his instruction as he rushes around to open my door. He looks at me nervously for a second ...

"Okay Dean ... we're here ... let me help you ..."

I want to walk in there on my own two feet but I can't move with the pain I'm in. I look up at Sammy ... he's going to have to carry me ... someone just shoot me now. He seems to read my desperate expression.

"It's alright ... I've got you."

He lifts me up effortlessly as another pain shoots up my arm. I can't hold back a groan at the sudden movement. 

"Please Dean ... just hang on ..."

I'm trying Sammy ... but it hurts like a S.O.B.

He slams the door with his foot. His foot? Please tell me he didn't just use his foot ... I'm so gonna kick his ass ... as soon as my life isn't hanging in the balance. I try to frown at him, but I cringe instead. He holds my shaking body securely as he sprints to the entrance, bursting through the doors and yelling for a doctor.

"I need help over here!"

There's a rush of assistance as he lowers me carefully onto a gurney, explaining to the physician on duty that I've been injected with some sort of poison as they quickly push me into the nearest exam room.

"What kind of poison?"

"I don't know ... but I think it's affecting his heart."

The doctor asks for a complete blood work-up to be done as he listens to my chest with his stethoscope. Sammy is urged out into the passage to fill in some paperwork as a nurse starts putting leads on my chest. She carefully pulls an oxygen mask over my face as the doc takes a few blood samples which immediately get rushed off to the lab. I feel surprisingly vulnerable without Sam's reassuring presence so I clutch at the sheets while my heart beat races on the monitor next to me. 

"Mr ...?"

I don't know which bogus insurance card Sammy is using so I stick with my first name.

"Just call me ... Dean."

"Okay ... Dean ... we're going to run a few tests ... in the meantime the medication we'll be giving you should help slow down your heart rate for now."

I can only nod my head tiredly. 

"Okay, give him 0.5 mg of Digoxin and let's get an ECG reading."

He looks at me calmly.

"You should start feeling better shortly ... can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Well doc, this gorgeous chic who turned out to be a supernatural creature, stuck her tongue-thing into my chest and injected me with this toxin, just so that she could feed off my endorphins while we did the hokey-pokey ... ya know, the usual ... so how was your day?

I snort ... setting off a cough ... which doubles me over as I battle to catch my breath. Commotion instantly explodes around me ... can't seem to focus ... can only hear panicked voices ... including Sammy's ...

"What's happening? ... What's happening to him?"

"Sorry sir, you need to give us some room ..."

"NO! He's my brother ... I'm not going anywhere ..."

Things are fading in and out ... blackness threatens the edges of my vision ... but I fight it ... inhaling ... just need to inhale ... and cough. 

"It's okay Dean ... I'm here ... I'm here ..."

My heart palpitates in rhythm with my breath ... I'm so incredibly tired ... sweat's pouring off my body ... feels like I've just run a marathon ... but I still manage a smile when a few minutes later I open my eyes to Sammy's worried mug. 

He smiles back, clutching my arm like a lifeline.

"Hey there ... how you feeling?"

"Feeble ..."

He snorts as he rests his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly for comfort, while the doc scans my chart ... he doesn't look very happy.

"How's he doing doc?"

"We've got the preliminary results back from the lab ... it looks like your brother's suffered a series of minor heart attacks."

I think Sammy's face just turned paler than mine. 

"Heart attacks ... what does that mean?" He starts rubbing his forehead anxiously, while I stare at the doc in disbelief ... heart attack ... oh man ... this definitely sucks ...

"His heart is under severe strain ... a normal heart rate is at about 70 beats per minute your brother is in Tachycardia, that means his heart rate is around 240 beat per minute. From what we can tell, he's suffered at least 5 minor attacks on his way to the hospital."

"... jesus ..."

He breathes in deeply ... looking down at me in stunned shock. I return the look. We both know what this means. Shit ... it's not the first time I've had heart complications ... but this time there won't be a miracle ... no 'reverend le Grange' ... no 'bound reaper' ...

"I'm sorry, we won't know the extent of the damage until we can get him into a normal sinus rhythm and do some more tests. However, you need to be prepared, the prognosis isn't very good."

Sammy does what he does best when faced with a dilemma ... he starts clutching at straws ...

"What about an antidote?"

The doc just shakes his head ... way to inspire hope dude ... his bedside manner seriously sucks ...

"The damage to his heart is probably extensive. I'm really sorry, but even if we give him the antidote now, he most likely won't survive. We'll be more clear after we do a biopsy."

Sammy collapses into the chair next to my bed.

"No ... please ... there must be something ... anything you can do!"

Tears are welling up in his eyes and I have to turn my head, swallowing the lump in my throat ... damnit ... I can't go through this again ... I can resign myself to death, it hangs over me daily and I've done it before ... but it's Sammy who I know from experience wont let go ... 

"We can only make him as comfortable as possible ... I'm really sorry."

Sammy swallows convulsively, squeezing my wrist.

"How much time does he have?"

"The medication we've been giving him doesn't seem to be working ... it's having no effect on his heart rate or breathing."

Oh friggin fantastic.

"At this rate ... he'll probably suffer from a stroke and eventually go into congestive heart failure ... the next few hours are critical."

I look over at Sammy, he's covering his face dejectedly with his hands. What the hell do I say to him? The doc leaves quietly as I reach over to brush my fingers through his hair.

"Sammy?"

He sniffs loudly ... rubbing furiously at the tears in his eyes.

"Shit ... sorry Dean ..."

He chuckles half-heartedly.

"... didn't mean to ..."

He stands up. There's a determined glint in his eyes. Ah crap ... that's so not a good sign.

"I'm going after her!"

If the toxin running through my system doesn't give me a serious heart attack, then Sammy definitely will.

"No Sam! You're not! Ya hear me? You're not going after her by yourself ... you call Bobby ... and you wait for back-up!"

"We can't Dean, there's no time ... I'm going, I have to ... I need to try!"

SHIT!

"Sammy please ... just for once, let it go ... I know its hard, I do, but it's not worth it ... it's not worth risking your life over, besides you heard the doc ... there's no hope ... it's already too late!"

He starts shaking as he glares at me angrily ... I know I won't win this fight.

"Dean! I'm not just going to sit here and wait for you to die ... if there's a chance, no matter how small ... I'm taking it! I don't care what the doctor said, I'm not giving up."

I sigh wearily ... I need to discourage him somehow ... but he's like a dog with a bone.

"You told me that she administers a different toxin to the back of her victims heads ... you said it counteracts the effects of the first toxin ... right?"

I nod my head.

"Yeah ... but she also said that the second toxin stimulates endorphins causing the pituitary gland to swell ... those guys all croaked from massive brain hemorrhages."

A light bulb seems to go off in his head. He starts grinning at me smugly ... I hate it when he does that.

"Right ... but what if we only give you a small dose of the second toxin ... just enough to cancel out the first one? It's risky and dangerous, I know, but it's our only choice ... it's at least worth a try."

I look at him in surprise ... that actually might work ... but there's a but ...

"Sam, even if this plan of yours succeeds ... my heart is damaged ... there's just no fixing that ..."

He closes his eyes for an instant and takes a steadying breath.

"I know Dean ... but the doc hasn't done the biopsy yet ... he said he doesn't know the extent of the damage ... he's still waiting for the results ... so until I have solid proof, there's still hope ... that's all I have ... and it's enough ..."

I look at my stubborn baby bro. My pride warring with my fears.

"I'm going Dean ... I'll be careful, I promise ... just trust me enough to do this for you ... okay?"

I trust him with my life.

"Okay."

He gives me a quick run-down of his plan ... he's going back to the hotel, he'll try and pick up her trail from there. I warn him about her weird rotating neck trick and he swears on all things holey that he'll be cautious, because if he dies trying to save my ass, he knows I'll kill him.

He looks at me seriously for an instant.

"Dean promise me ... promise me you'll hold on ... until I get back."

... god ...

"Yeah sure Sammy ... I promise ... but before you go ... let's have a hug!"

My throat croaks with teasing emotion ... he chuckles as he gets up to leave.

"You are such an ass!"

"Oh come on Sammy ... just one hug for the road ... don't be a bitch!"

He flips me a bird as he snorts his way down the passage. I anxiously watch him leave, this already feels like a bad plan ... I yell after him ...

"Be careful Sam ... I mean it ... and phone me!"

"Yes mom!"

He's gone. My stomach knots anxiously as I wait for his return. The doc comes in again to check on me, he's scheduled the biopsy for midmorning. I tell him I'm expecting a call from Sammy ... hospitals don't usually allow cell phone's in the ER, messes with their equipment ... but he doesn't object, doesn't even attempt to put up a fight, and lets me keep it next to the bed ... oh yeah ... don't need more proof than that ... I'm definitely a goner.

Sammy lives up to his word though and phones me with regular updates ... he's in the car ... he's at the hotel ... he's in her room ... her stuff is still there ...

"Hold on a second Dean ... I think I hear something ..."

"Sam?"

I wait for his reply but suddenly the shit hits the fan. I hear the phone dropping and the sound of fighting and scuffling ... shit ...

"SAMMY?"

More sounds of thumbs and bumps and crashes.

"SAM!"

I'm sitting straight up in bed ... my already racing heart speeding up double time, but the muffled sound of a silencer in 3 quick concessions has my heart stopping.

"SAMMY?"

Please god ... let him pick up ... let him be alright ... I wait ... the stillness is deafening ... my hand cramps as I clutch the phone ...

"Dean?"

I release the breath I was holding ... feeling lightheaded.

"Sammy ... dude ... way to give me a heart attack man!"

He sounds out of breath.

"That isn't funny!"

I grin to myself, it's a little funny ...

"Did you waste her?"

"Yeah ... had to use the whole can of Raid though."

I snort. 

"Nice going kiddo ... you get hurt? Any holes?"

"Nothing a few boxes of Band-Aids won't fix ... you?"

"Oh I'm just dandy, having a rejuvenating avocado face-mask with a complimentary pedicure as we speak ... just get your ass over here so we can get the couples discount, okay?"

He chuckles.

"Yes Dear."

The call ends with a click and I place the phone on the table next to me vowing to never let him out of my sight again. I rub my chest absently as my breath hitches. Shit ... I'm beat ... maybe I should close my eyes for a bit.

I wake up in unbearable pain.

Something's wrong ... something's definitely wrong ... I grip my arm ... oh shit ... I can't breathe ... my heart is wrenching painfully in my chest ... I lean over, grunting in agony, as I press the call button above my bed to alert the doc.

Need to phone Sammy ... he has to understand ... I reach over with my shaky hand for my cell, pressing speed dial. My chest is in a vice-like grip ... jesus ... it shouldn't end this way. He picks up immediately.

"Sammy ..."

"Dean ... thank god ... I've got it, I've got the antidote toxin stuff. I had to drain it out of this gland under her tongue, it was beyond description and completely gross, so I took a few pictures on my cell for you ... I'm on my way ... should be there any minute."

The monitor next to my bed starts beeping in alarm as I struggle for my next breath.

"Sammy ..."

"Dean? ... what's happening ... what's that noise ... are you alright?"

A nurse rushes in ... It takes all of my strength to speak ...

"I'm ... sorry ..."

"Call the doctor ... he's coding ..."

The last thing I hear as the phone drops from my slack fingers is Sammy yelling ...

"DEAN! DEAN! Answer me damnit! ... DEAN! ... NO!"

TBC ;0)

Last chapter up next week. 


	4. Chapter 4

Quick note: Updated chapter 3.

Chapter 4 - finally ... enjoy ;0)

A sharp blow to my chest has me bolting upright, eyes flying open as I try to catch my breath. Shit that hurt!

Gentle hands immediately push me down and I try to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Dean ... can you hear me?"

I look up at the doc ... flinching in pain ... I can barely nod my head.

"You just went into cardiac arrest ... I performed a precordial thump. The cartilage along your sternum is broken so you're going to be in some pain. Do you understand?"

I nod my head again ... yeah ... I'm definitely in pain.

"I need you to try and slow your breathing ... I know it's difficult but you're going to hyperventilate if you don't calm down."

I'm shaking uncontrollably, breath catching as I gulp for air, yup ... definitely hyperventilating ... so I try to follow the doc's instructions ... taking a calming breath which does nothing to slow my racing heart ... just as Sammy burst through the doors.

"DEAN! Oh god ... is he okay?"

He rushes to my side doing a quick assessment; his knees nearly buckle as he sighs with relief when he sees me awake and breathing.

"Dean ... don't do friggin do that to me again. I thought you were ... I thought I'd get here and ..."

Eyes wide with shock, his voice catches as he grips my arm with shaky hands. He looks over at the doc.

"What happened ... is he okay?"

"Your brother went into ventricular fibrillation ... we were able to revive him ... but he may not be this lucky next time."

"There won't be a next time doc!"

Sammy explains that's his gotten his hands on the antidote, but that just a small amount is needed to counteract the effects. The doc doesn't seem very optimistic but after a few minutes of continual badgering from Sam, he agrees to give it a try ... even though he doesn't hold much faith in a cure.

Sammy sits next to me, silently rubbing my neck ... I watch him wearily while my heart pounds mercilessly against my sore ribs ... I genuinely feel like shit.

"Sammy ... don't feel so good ..."

"I know Dean ... but just hang in there okay ... you're going to be fine!"

Then ever so softly he whispers, "Please god ... let this work ..."

I watch as the doc injects the antidote into my IV. Sammy crosses his fingers.

My body immediately starts convulsing, I fight to catch my breath as my eyes roll back, but it's almost instantly replaced with the most incredible sensation I have ever felt in my life. I experience the delicious warmth of the fluid slowly moving through my veins, radiating to every receptive nerve ending in my body. My heightened senses hover on each mind-blowing caress as air lightly brushes over my skin while I float on waves of intoxicating pleasure. Every touch tenderly laps at my subconscious state and I'm vaguely aware of Sammy's presence, needles being inserted as medical tests are done ... but the pain just becomes intolerable ecstasy. I don't know how long I hover in this state of perpetual bliss but eventually exhaustion blanks out all thoughts and feelings.

I wake up more drained then I've ever been in my whole life. I turn my head slightly. Sammy is sitting in a chair next to my bed, his feet resting on my mattress, laptop balancing on his knees as he concentrates on the screen.

"Hey."

My throat is so dry ... I'd kill for a beer. He immediately looks up.

"Dean? Shit ... it's about time, how you feeling bro?"

"Like I went up against everyone in the NFL ... without padding."

He chuckles as he rests his hand on my forehead.

He gives me a quick run down on everything I missed. How the body disintegrated into dust after he threw salt on it, how he cleared out our hotel room, how he spent the rest of the time at my bedside stressing and finally a short update on my current condition.

"So ... what happened?'

"Well that small dose we gave you almost instantly cancelled out the first toxin. Your heart rate slowed down, your breathing evened out, and from the biopsy results there was no damage to your heart."

Friggin fantastic ... score ... one more for Dean Winchester ... zero for the baddies! 

"That's good news right?"

"Yeah. I did some more research and apparently the poison she injected into her other victims somehow strengthened the heart muscle. It had the same effect on you, so even though your heart couldn't handle the pace, the heart muscle remained undamaged. The doc was also dumb-founded, your heart is actually in even better condition then before ... he said it was a miracle."

I snort ... miracles seem to be happening around me a lot lately.

"Great ... so I take it there were no devastating side effects?"

"Well, yeah ... just one."

I look at him wide eyed ... damnit, I thought he'd just given me a clean bill of health.

"What? how bad?"

"Nothing too serious ... just an unfortunate reaction ..."

"Shit Sammy ... what the hell are you talking about?"

"That small dose of antidote you received, well, it kinda acted like Viagra ... on steroids."

It suddenly dawns on me.

"No ... don't tell me, please don't say ..."

"Yup ... I'm afraid so ... your blanket made an impressive tent ... for two full days!"

Oh shit! Heat rapidly infuses my face.

"But there's still some good news ... 9 nurses, 5 of them actually from this floor, gave me their telephone numbers to give to you when you woke up, including 1 male nurse."

He chuckles in amusement. The asshole! 

I'm completely mortified.

"I'm never having sex again Sammy ... so help me ... I'm going to be celibate from this day forth ..."

A pretty red haired nurse walks in, taking my temperature and stats. She winks at me as she leaves, licking her full bottom lip. Oh god ...

"Okay ... maybe starting tomorrow ..."

Sammy bursts out laughing and I can't help but join in, holding my sore chest ... sometimes I seriously just say the funniest things.

A while later I find myself dozing lightly ... Sammy's gone to get coffee, but he unexpectedly skids into my room in a panic.

"Dean ... we have to get you out of here ...now! Do you think you can walk?"

"What? Why?"

"Cops ... I saw the doc speaking to some police officers down the passage ... I think they're on to us ... we've got to get moving!"

"Ah crap!"

I'm too weak to be of much help ... but Sammy manages to get me into my jeans and throws my jacket over my shoulders. He switches off the machines next to my bed and carefully removes the IV lines and leads. Holding my arm over his shoulder he manages to get me to my feet but the world immediately starts tilting. My bandaged ribs ache and my legs start to buckle but he has a firm grip on me, steering me out into the passage and straight into the empty room next door. He lowers me into a chair and crouches down.

"Dean ... you okay?"

My head is swimming as I try to focus on his face.

"It's okay ... just breath deeply ..."

He gently guides my head down between my legs as I try to fight the dizziness. I think I'm going to throw up. But just as quickly I begin to feel a bit better so I lift my head. Sammy immediately cups my face with his hands.

"Dean ... you with me?"

I nod my head slowly.

"Can you do this ... or should I fetch a wheelchair?"

"No ... mm okay ... just help me up ..."

He helps me onto my unsteady feet and I take a few deep breaths. Shit, I hope I don't pass out. Sammy takes most of my weight and I force myself to walk as steadily as I can, faking a limp to hide my awkwardness. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror as we leave the reception. My pale features highlighting the dark lines under my eyes. Just another disturbing reminder of my ordeal. I'm more convinced than ever that I'm a damn magnet for murdering, monstrous, horny, psycho bitches! I sigh tiredly.

"Sammy ... need to ... sit."

"Nearly there Dean ... just hang on."

We're in the parking lot when my legs give way. Sammy immediately scoops me up and carries me a few meters to the car. Someone just shoot me now.

He lowers me into the passenger seat and does a hood-slide to the driver's side, slamming the door just as the police pour out the front entrance. They're on high alert, making full use of their radios and even from this distance we can hear a detailed description of our heights and clothing being relayed to everyone within a five mile radius. Just our luck, these guys are definitely vying for the Officer of the Year Award.

Sammy grips the back of my neck and forces me down just as a flashlight skims over the Impala. It feels like ages until the cop's interest is finally diverted.

"Do you think ... they saw us?"

He carefully glances up over the dash.

"Nope ... looks like they've given up ... they're going back in."

We both groan with relief, sitting up carefully as we watch the entrance.

"Shit Dean ... that was close."

He looks over at me anxiously.

"You still with me?"

"Yeah ... just tired."

"Okay ... I'm gonna find us a motel where you can rest up ... just need you to stay awake ... alright?"

"Yup."

He drives a few miles out of town, just to be certain that we're out of danger and off the police radar, booking us in at a 'Roadside otel', the 'M' fell off the sign. He manages to get my weary ass to the door as he fumbles with the keys. I'm so tired I could sleep for a month.

Under his guidance, I shuffle to the nearest bed as he carefully lowers me down, fluffing the pillows behind my back, slightly elevating my legs, pulling off my boots and handing me the remote. I sigh contentedly.

He pops 2 Tylenols into my hand with a glass of water and waits for me to swallow them before he starts hovering again anxiously, he does that when he's still worried and isn't quiet sure if I'm okay or just faking it.

"Can I get you some juice Dean? Are you warm enough, do you need a blanket?"

He's gonna drive me nuts ... I can feel it in my bones. Just need him to stop stressing over me for a while so we can get back to our kinda 'normal'. I plan suddenly forms in my evil brain. I flick on the TV ... zeroing in on the porn channel ... I'm seriously not in the mood for porn, way too tired ... but Sammy doesn't know that.

I grin as "Debbie does Dallas" does her thing from every angle possible on screen. Lord, I love the classics. Sammy looks at me surprised, shaking his head dumbfounded.

"Porn Dean? You are incredible dude ... you nearly died from your overactive sex drive ..."

I nod my head ...

"... and you're ready for more? Haven't you learnt your lesson?"

I shake my head. He snorts loudly.

"Shit ... you're unbelievable!"

"Yeah, I know."

I grin at him mischievously. Debbie starts moaning and I return my attention back to the screen with feigned interest. I bend my head completely to the left, Sammy's head imitating mine ... both of us lifting our eyebrows in awe, she's very limber. I put on my serious voice.

"Sammy ... can you do me a huge favor dude?"

He immediately reverts to his fretting.

"Yeah sure Dean ... what is it?"

"I need some supplies from the pharmacy."

He looks at me worriedly.

"Of course ... what do you need ... stronger pain killers?"

I grin, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Nope ... just an industrial size bottle of lube and a few hours of quality time alone ... me and my sock have a date."

I grin again at the look of shocked disgust on his face, he's such a prudish princess.

"Oh god Dean ... that's just ... too much info ..."

He shuts his eyes tightly, probably trying to block the mental image, then hurriedly gets up ... looks around unsure of what to do with himself ... grabs the keys ... and leaves, mumbling something about refusing to do laundry duty.

I yell after him, "While you're out ... get me a foot long hotdog with fries ... no wait ... hold the wiener ..."

Sammy groans.

"... oh god ..."

I snort.

Yessir ... I'm definitely evil. Smiling contentedly, I switch off the television and snuggling in for a peaceful nap ... everything's back to normal ...

Fin ;0)

Just a quick reminder that I'll be going on a short hiatus. I have a few story ideas that I'll keep working on which I promise to post as soon as I can.  
Thanks for all your support ... you guys are fantabulous! ;0) 


End file.
